What It Means To Be A Demon
by Marionette9421
Summary: Fem!Harry. Hari is anxious for her birthday but it doesn't go as planned. Now she must relearn every spell she's ever known and some few are privy to. With Sirius and Remus helping her, she'll know more about magicks than she ever did. Not sure about pairings. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. RATED M FOR REASONS-NO MINORS ALLOWED!


Hari Dorea Potter was sitting in her room watching the clock waiting for midnight. She would be turning sixteen in just ten minutes and she would be able to leave the retched house that had been her prison for her entire life. Sirius had told her to be ready as soon as it was midnight to be picked up. The summer after the battle at the DOM held a trial for her godfather since Minister Fudge had seen Sirius at her side throwing spells at the remaining Death Eaters that Voldemort left behind. Bellatrix was dead along with her husband and brother in law and many that were severly injured were sent back to Azkaban. After adhering to Veritaserum, and swearing upon Magic herself, Sirius was deemed innocent and the search for Peter Pettigrew began with earnest. Not even an hour after the trial was over, the Daily Prophet had already printed the exciting new of Sirius Black being innocent and shortly after that Sirius was being hounded by Heads of Noble Houses apologising for being so blinded by fear and what the Daily Prophet had said about him for so long, hoping amends could be made. Luckily, Sirius had gotten all the idiots to back off so he could return home for some 'well needed rest'. "After all, I'll need to be at my best to prepare the house for when I am fully able to take custody of my goddaughter," he had said. When the questions wouldn't stop, Hari had to comment on how muggle adoption required twice as much paperwork than magical and since it would be a muggle to magical adoption a lot more procedures would have to be taken. Naturally not many quite understood what she was trying to say but thankfully backed off afterwards and allowed to the two to make their way out of the Ministry and to Diagon Alley to spend a little free time together away from the confines of the Dursley's and Grimmauld Place.

Finaly getting through her head that staring at the clock won't make it move faster, she decided that she should double check her belongings. Cloak: check, map: check, clothes: check, books and summer homework: check, etc. Looking back at the clock, she realized only five minutes had passed. A sigh escaped her as it seemed that midnight could not come fast enough. Resigning to doing her best to ignore the last five minutes before her birthday, she slumped down on the lumpy matress and took a page out of Hermione's book and began mentally reviewing spells, charms, curses, and counter-curses that she knew by heart. A chill ran down her spine causing her to shiver. She looked towards her window seeing it was closed. 'Weird', she thought. A glance at the clock notified her to the fact she only had to wait one more minute. Getting up, she let Hedwig out giving the beautiful owl a treat. "Just a few more seconds, Hed. You know where to go, I'll meet you there." Hedwig clacked her beak, and flew out the now open window but didn't go any further than the roof. She could tell somthing was gonna happen to her human tonight. She would keep an eye for the dog-man and alert him to whatever was going on. She would not leave her human at all tonight.

It didn't take long for Hari's back to begin to itch something terrible. But no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't relieve the irritation. She took another look at the clock on her nightstand. It read 12:01. 'Where is Sirius?' she wondered. The itch just grew and grew until in was unbearable. It started to feel as if something was crawling under her skin, trying to get free. There was a sharp ripping sensation, and warm liquid ran down her back. There was so much pain it knocked her to her knees. The following migraine didn't help anything as she bit back every scream stuck in her throat. It would not do to have the Dursley's see her like this, however she was. Her blood felt as if it was boiling under her skin, much worse than any fever she's ever had and she doubted that any spell or potion would help her. What felt like lava starting running down her face as her eyes started to burn, pressure building behind them. 'What's happening to me?!' was the last thought that ran through her head before everything went black and she collapsed on the floor.

Sirius had arrived a second before midnight and was about to knock on the front door of Number 4 Private Drive, when a screech of an owl sounded above his head. Hedwig flew down right in front of him and shook herself out giving him a warning. "What's wrong girl? Is Hari okay?" he asked her quietly. She clacked her beak at him and flew back to the roof only to land just above Harry's window. Hedwig called out to Sirius again as if to tell him to follow. Sirius pulled his broom out of his inside coat pocket and unshrunk it. Throwing his leg over, he slowly flew up and hovered just outside the window and looked in at the scene. He saw Hari on her knees, ash grey wings sprouting from her back coated in the same blood that ran down her back. "Oh Merlin, what has she gotten herself into now?" he questioned the night, worry lacing his voice. He watched and waiting as two horns grew from her head and a bright light emanate from her entire being before she finally collapsed. Taking out his wand to levitate her body to him, Hedwig flew at him stopping the spell before he could cast it. Churling at him, he thought a moment before realizing using magic on someone going through an inheritance could potentially destroy their magical core and tucked away his wand. "What do you want me to do girl?" he pointed at the overly intelligent owl. She shook her head -and if you asked him, rolled her eyes- and flew into the room, landing on Hari. "How are you going to fly her out?" Giving a screech at the insult, she clicked her beak at him trying to mimic a popping noise. "Oh, get a house elf to get her out." Then Sirius smacked himself as if to say 'duh'. "That's right, house elf magic doesn't effect a core during one's inheritance! DOBBY!" he called, not trusting the Black family house elf.

With a soft pop from just inside the window, Dobby appeared. "Mister Hari's Godfather calls Dobby. How is Dobby- What has happened to Hari Potter?!" Dobby cried, running to Hari's passed out form. "Why does Miss Hari Potter have wings? Oh no, Miss Hari Potter has had her inheritance without witches or wizards to help. Dobby will take Miss Hari Potter somewheres safe. Mister Hari's Godfather, where should I's take Miss Hari Potter?"

Wondering if there was some type of unofficial contract between Hari and the house elf, he told the worried elf to take Hari to only one other place: 12 Grimmauld Place.


End file.
